powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yakumo Koi/Mary Colly
Mary Colly Info Appearance Mary is a youthful girl with quite the petite figure that perfectly frames her age. She has shoulder-length blonde hair that is kept up in a rather neat pony tail- quite the opposite of her messy bangs that seem to have not been cut in quite a while. Mary's eyes are a bright, baby blue shade and are constantly alight with curiosity and wonder. On each of Mary's palms is a Triskelion that appears as if they were branded to her flesh. Mary dresses in a somewhat typical maid uniform with a few variations here and there. She wears a simple black and white dress with an above knee-length skirt and a half apron, to accompany these she wears a simple lace headpiece and cuffs. To cover her legs she wears a pair of snow-white thigh highs on both legs and a simple lace garter around her left thigh. She keeps a set of sharpened, five-inch nails in the garter. Personality WIP Mary is an innocent girl who tends to be somewhat clumsy and quite bashful despite wishing to get to know others as best she can. Powers Abilities * Combat High - When entering combat, Mary may come off as somewhat clumsy and quite weak, though this facade will quickly fall away as blows begin to get traded. When fighting, Mary will gradually gain a "Combat High" where she will rapidly gain physical prowess along with the ability to ignore minor wounds and even regenerate small wounds. When entering a "Combat High" her eyes will turn nearly as black as her pupils. While Mary is in a Combat High, she can find it difficult to determine friend or foe, often resulting in her attacking those who get too close- no matter what their intention is. * Elemental Combat - Perhaps the simplest of Mary's abilities, Elemental Combat allows Mary to make use of a wide-range of elemental enhancements when she is fighting. Unfortunately though, Mary cannot use these at a range so she is limited to CQC engagements. An interesting note about her Elemental Combat is that the triskelions on her palms will pulsate and glow with different colors depending on the element she is using. Finally, along with a wide-range of elements she has an equally wide-range of weaknesses depending on the element she is using, for example, when using fire she is strongest at noon and weakest at midnight, also water will douse her flames swiftly. * Mary Unleashed ''' - Both the most powerful and most volatile weapon in young Mary's arsenal, Mary Unleashed is not merely a power but also a state of being. When "Unleashed" Mary will lose all sense of 'friend or foe' to the point that she will hunt down a target no matter who they are if she doesn't have a current target. When Unleashed, Mary's physical capabilities will shoot through the roof, along with this she will become ignorant to pain though she will still be affected by wounds, and she will gain several biological weapons like claws, horns, and even a bone-like tail with a serrated blade on the end. If she has an element active then said element can heavily affect her "Unleashed" form and it's capabilities, though it will also gain the weaknesses of said element. Finally, there are three ways of bringing Mary out of "Unleashed", the primary way being emotional ties, which is when someone who is strongly attached to Mary talks her down. Another way is simply beating her until she falls unconcious, and the final way is activating her "Collar". Weakness * '''Innocence - Mary is an innocent child, she does not wish to harm anyone too badly and will attempt to avoid combat whenever she can, unless the students are in danger. * Elemental Downfalls - Mary, like any other being who makes use of elemental abilities and/or magic, is prone to the downfalls of whatever element she is using. Along with this, Mary's elements can also be affected by more than simply other elements. * Stamina - Despite being a powerhouse, Mary still does have a set level of endurance and without Unleashing she cannot fight too long without growing tired. Even if she does not feel the exhaustion, she may still pass out from it or grow sluggish because of it. * No pain - One might think a lack of pain is a blessing, but Mary understands the danger to it and has found it to be against her many times. Without Pain, Mary cannot judge her wounds easily and will often over exert herself during a combat high or when she is unleashed, this often results in her worsening wounds to the extreme. Trivia * Mary was created for an RP on discord, if anyone would like to ask about it feel free to contact me and I can get you in! Category:Blog posts